


As You Like It

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Behind the Scenes, Brotherly Affection, Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Theatre, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: You're a theater nerd.So is your edgy skeleton boyfriend, and today, he wants to run lines with you.





	1. Chapter 1

You didn’t question it for a second when Papyrus offered to run lines with you. Much as he tried to hide _any_ preference from you, he’d always loved Shakespeare.

_Especially_ the comedies—with their happily-ending romances.

But, admittedly, it never occurred to you just how distracting…certain words…might be to hear from the mouth of your lover.

“…I WOULD NOT HAVE MY RIGHT ROSALIND OF THIS MIND, FOR,” Papyrus declares, claws humbly to his chest, “I PROTEST, HER FROWN MIGHT _KILL_ ME.”

Rosalind—and in this moment, that’s you—waves him off, smiling indulgently.

“By this hand, it will not kill a fly,” you chuckle. “But come now, I will be your Rosalind in a more coming-on disposition, and ask me what you will. I will grant it!”

Papyrus, your Orlando, takes a hopeful step forward. With earnest eye-lights, he entreats, “THEN LOVE ME, ROSALIND.”

Oh…oh, what a passionate expression! He’s good, he’s _very_ good and it’s a real test of your own acting chops to keep your lines in your head.

“Yes,” you say on a happy sigh, “faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all…”

“AND…WILT THOU HAVE ME?”

Boy, _wilt_ you.

“Ay, and twenty such,” you promise and Papyrus’ sharp teeth form a damnably handsome grin that has you all aflutter for a moment.

_Focus_ , you chide yourself, _stay in character!_

But try as you might, it’s not Rosalind whose eyes widen, expression dropping in confusion when Papyrus suddenly takes a knee before you.

This …wasn’t in the blocking…

And Orlando’s happy grin wasn’t meant to look more like a _smirk_ , one that was _all_ Papyrus…

And…and there weren’t supposed to be any props in the scene, so…so why…

Why is Papyrus pulling out a ring box and opening it for you?

As soon as the light gleams off the very _real_ engagement ring inside, though, you understand.

“…Oh, holy shit,” you breathe.

And Papyrus, ever the consummate professional at his craft, just quirks a brow at you.

“WELL?” he prompts you. “WHAT SAYEST THOU?”

Bastard.

_Bastard_ , you cannot _believe…!_

“I ‘sayest’ that if you’re gonna propose to me, you better do it with the right name!”

Papyrus cackles in amusement, but duly says your name and looks you deep in the eye.

“WILL YOU MARRY ME, MY LOVE?”

You _could_ say ‘yes’ and fling yourself at your newly christened skeleton fiancé, to best kiss the absolute daylights out of him.

Or.

You could, lips twitching in an effort to hold back an untamable smile, say, “As You Like It,” just to hear Papyrus’ surprised bark of laughter.

…which is, of course, immediately cut off as you _then_ fling yourself at your newly christened skeleton fiancé, to best kiss the absolute daylights out of him.

This is gonna make one _hell_ of a story for your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr mentioned the potential drama of my UF!Papyrus paired up with a fellow-theater-enthusiast-Reader and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Behind the Scenes

“…NEVER SEE IT COMING, OF COURSE IT’S THE BEST OPTION, BUT I HAVE TO CHOOSE THE PLAY CAREFULLY…”

Sans opens his mouth.

“OBVIOUSLY SHAKESPEARE, IT MUST BE, THOSE ARE THE MOST MEMORABLE, THEY’LL APPRECIATE IT THE MOST!”

Sans closes his mouth.

“SO NOW I HAVE TO NARROW DOWN THE SCENE I WANT, SOMETHING ROMANTIC, SOMETHING PASSIONATE…”

Sans opens his mouth.

“AND DON’T YOU  _DARE_  SAY ‘ROMEO AND JULIET,’ SANS, I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T ACTUALLY READ IT, THE ENDING IS  _NOT_  THE KIND OF PORTENT I WANT HANGING OVER OUR ENTIRE MARRIAGE, THAT’S A WORSE CURSE THAN THE SCOTTISH PLAY,  _ABSOLUTELY_  NOT!”

Sans closes his mouth.

“TWELFTH NIGHT IS A FAVORITE, OF COURSE, BUT I’M NOT GOING TO CROSS-DRESS AND A MISTAKEN IDENTITY LOVE TRIANGLE IS HARDLY PEAK ROMANCE, NO, IT HAS TO BE MORE GENUINE, MORE SINCERE…”

Sans resists the urge to sigh out loud, knowing it would only piss his brother off– which would distract him from his meticulous planning, which would make him  _start over_ again,  _from the top_  when he got back on track and he’s already been talking for something like  _twenty freakin’ minutes_.

…Still.

Long-winded as Papyrus may be about it, it’s…it’s real nice that he’s got somebody he likes enough to go through all this trouble for. Real sweet…

Sans wonders if, when Papyrus is done talking, he maybe  _could_  get a word in edgewise, just to make a suggestion.

Could be nice if he were there when it all went down to record the whole thing, y’know, for posterity.

Plus the look on your face when Papyrus sprung that ring on you was bound to be  _hilarious_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [meme](https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/post/185864272263/beecheerios-popatochisssp-i-also-have-this) referencing the original snippet I wrote, which prompted someone to ask what _that_ conversation may have looked like. I couldn't help but oblige! XD
> 
> Further notes:
> 
> _So **did** Sans record the proposal?_
> 
> Yes, he did, he got the whole thing– and also ten seconds after the proposal was accepted, he burst out of hiding with a noisemaker and confetti to offer his congratulations/condolences!
> 
> _Did Papyrus make him eat the camera?_
> 
> Nah, but Reader probably did after Sans scared the fuck out of them! Papyrus did absolutely nothing to stop his dearest partner’s vengeance, of course, though he did extract the camera for safekeeping. Precious memories, you know! :3


End file.
